<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realize by DontCallMeShirley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793495">Realize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeShirley/pseuds/DontCallMeShirley'>DontCallMeShirley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anidala, Bad at communicating, Cheating, F/M, Feelings Realization, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, obikin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeShirley/pseuds/DontCallMeShirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Different people realize Obi-Wan and Anakin have feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is cheating in this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On a mission to discover what happened to a missing medical station in orbit around Felucia, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka found vulture droids in its place. Despite their best efforts to escape they were shot down and had to eject, although Anakin did manage to get the droids to crash when the ship did.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to form, Obi-Wan and Anakin began bickering the minute they emerged from their ejector seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you even ask for my opinion, you never do things my way,” complained Anakin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We crashed the ship your way,” offered Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very funny,” said Anakin. “I see your sense of humor survived the landing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about the only thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka watched them with a fond smile. Those two would probably debate the Force itself when it came to call them home.  She let them carry on even though she’d noticed a plume of smoke in the distance that indicated habitation. Finally she called their attention to it, and as they started off she thought some more about their incessant teasing. Her smile slowly turned to a frown as a lightbulb went off in her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did they realize they were in love with each other?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like they were never going to get the upper hand with the clankers, but Rex knew anything was possible with General Skywalker at his side. However, the general had been injured, and was even now attempting to ignore the open wound in his abdomen.  When Rex tried to call Kix over, the general shooed him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time for that! Take care of the men, I’ll be fine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he sounded just like General Kenobi, at least to hear Cody tell it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And speaking of Kenobi, and Cody, they finally got the call from the 212th that they were on their way. It was about bloody time, Rex thought watching his general slice his way through clankers, even with one hand pressed to his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The 212th came around and flanked the droid army from the left, and between them they were able to box them in and eliminate the tactical droid that had been running the show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the smoke cleared Rex watched General Kenobi vault over piles of destroyed droids to land at Anakin’s side. The Jedi were amazing fighters, and it never got old watching how they used the Force; but it was uncanny how they knew things about each other sometimes. Especially those two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He radioed to Kix to get over there now with a med pack, and as he waited he watched Kenobi smooth back the sweaty hair plastered to Skywalker’s forehead, and press his own tunic to Skywalker’s wound. Skywalker’s eyes followed his every move fervently, his hand reaching out to lightly caress the back of Kenobi’s hand. Rex suddenly felt like an interloper, like he was watching something he had no business seeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if they realized they were in love with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme tuned into the holonet every time she knew Anakin was going to be on a broadcast. They were able to see each other so rarely, she never missed an opportunity to catch a glimpse of her husband, even if it was from afar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she turned it on for the latest briefing from the front lines, he was standing next to Obi-Wan, as he so often did, waiting for the broadcast to begin. They were standing behind the planetary officials, speaking softly, and seemed unaware the camera was live. She watched them fondly in this unguarded moment until she felt a jealousy bloom that she didn’t understand. What could she be jealous of? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she looked at them more closely and realized that Anakin was looking at Obi-Wan the way he looked at her. And even worse, Obi-Wan was returning that look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt sick, but somehow she did not feel surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a strange foreboding in her heart, she wondered if they realized they were in love with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan knelt behind Anakin, his hands on the other man’s hips, holding them steady as he thrust his cock deep inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master, please! Harder Master!” Anakin begged.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a groan at these words Obi-Wan came, thick and hot inside of his former padawan.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t consciously desired Anakin when he was a padawan, but being called Master in their most intimate moments turned him on far more than it should have.  He preferred not to think about that too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now it was Anakin’s turn, so Obi-Wan rolled him over onto his back and took his long, dripping cock into his hand.  All it took was a few strokes and Anakin was coming too, moaning and bucking his hips wildly. He loved getting fucked, and it never took long for him to finish.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That possibly turned Obi-Wan on more than it should have too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the towel by the bed and cleaned the both of them up, then he held Anakin close. Their initial trysting began as a simple reaction to the blood and death of the battlefield, but it was far more than just sex.  At least for him. Which was a problem for several reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First and foremost they were Jedi, and had taken oaths to the Order and to the Republic. That was not something he took lightly. Being a Jedi meant a lot to him, and he couldn't envision a life outside the Order--except, perhaps, with Anakin. If Anakin ever said the word...but no, that was highly unlikely. Anakin was very clearly in love with Padme, and if he was going to leave the Order it would probably be for her. And so Obi-Wan hesitated to speak of their feelings for each other, or their futures. He didn’t want to scare Anakin away or to ruin what they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he wondered sometimes if Anakin realized he was in love with him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka strolled through the hallways of the Senate Building with Senator Amidala—Padme—whom she was accompanying to a potentially risky conference at Anakin’s behest. Ahsoka always enjoyed missions with Padme; she hid her formidable intelligence within a cocoon of finery and elegance, and walloped unsuspecting people with it when they made the mistake of underestimating her. </p><p>Padme had asked about Anakin and Master Obi-Wan’s mission to the Outer Rim, and Ahsoka was regaling her with the saga of how they were supposed to be sent to separate systems, but plans had been changed at the last minute.</p><p>“Knight Kenobi and Master Skywalker are paired on missions at an astonishing rate,” Padme said. “Is that typical for former master/padawan pairs?”</p><p> Ahsoka belatedly realized Padme had led the conversation here on purpose. She was wondering about the exact nature of her masters’ relationship. Which, Ahsoka reminded herself, she didn’t know, and even if she did she wouldn’t gossip about it. She called on every bit of her Jedi training to maintain a calm demeanor. </p><p>“Not necessarily,” she finally replied. “It depends on the needs of the mission, and how in sync the Jedi are.” She decided to stop there. She was going to have to ask Master Obi-Wan for some pointers on talking your way out of uncomfortable conversations. </p><p>Ahsoka decided it wasn’t nearly as enjoyable when Padme’s intelligence was turned against her. </p><p>Padme wasn’t quite done though. “How lovely that they’re so… in sync,” she murmured, her tone indicating that she did not really think it was lovely at all.</p><p>Did Anakin realize that Padme knew about him and Obi-Wan?<br/>
*****<br/>
Rex wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten roped into helping General Skywalker have secret holo conversations with Senator Amidala while they were on missions. It was so awkward, and he doubted they were as secret as the general thought. Nonetheless, he accepted the inevitable.</p><p>He stood in his usual position outside the tent, guarding the entrance while the general was inside making smoochy kissy faces, or whatever he was doing. Best not to think about it. </p><p>When he saw General Kenobi approach he quickly gave the secret shave-and-a-haircut knock. Then he stood at attention and saluted.</p><p>“At ease, Rex. Don’t rush Anakin, I know he’s speaking to the senator. I just want to let you and him know we’re moving out in an hour.” </p><p>Kenobi smiled, but there was a sadness about him that almost made Rex forget his acute embarrassment.</p><p>Did General Skywalker realize General Kenobi knew about him and the senator?<br/>
*****<br/>
Padme drummed her fingers restlessly on her datapad. </p><p>She had tried talking to Anakin about his feelings for Obi-Wan, but he had deflected and distracted. He had said he didn’t want to talk about Obi-Wan when he was with her, and as usual when it came to him her better judgment was swept away.</p><p>So she decided to approach the matter from another direction. When the bell rang, she answered it herself. She had dismissed everyone else for the day, and had powered down C3PO.</p><p>“Please come in, Master Kenobi,” she said, leading him to the living room. She sat opposite him on the couch.</p><p>She began subtly, but quickly realized she couldn’t outmaneuver him that way. He would have made a canny politician himself if he wasn’t a Jedi. She decided she was just going to have to grab the proverbial Hosnian bull by the horns.</p><p>“How long have you and Anakin been in love with each other?” she asked, a little more bluntly than she had intended.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked nonplussed. “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>There was no way out now but through.  “No need to play coy, I saw you two on a holonet interview and your feelings for each other were obvious.” She prided herself on her even tone but then she realized she was nervously pleating her dress with her fingers. She smoothed the material down and rested her hands together on her lap. </p><p>“I’m sure I don’t know—“</p><p>She stood up abruptly and paced. “He doesn’t want to admit it either!” She stopped and faced him angrily, pleadingly. “Did you know Anakin and I are married?”</p><p>She watched with some satisfaction as he paled visibly, but his next words wiped that away, leaving her feeling two centimeters tall.</p><p>“Then I think your husband is the person you need to be having this conversation with,” he said gently. He bowed deeply and turned to go. She made no move to stop him.</p><p>Did he realize his face had said everything even when his words said nothing at all?<br/>
*****<br/>
Obi-Wan meditated for a long time. He was still on his mat when Anakin let himself into his apartment and turned on the light.</p><p>“How long have you been sitting here?” Anakin teased, sprawling out on the sofa. </p><p>He smiled at Anakin, grateful to have him in his life. He was a warm, caring, needy man, and Obi-Wan would always be there to help him. His long meditation session had provided clarity. He knew what he needed to do.</p><p>He stood up and ruffled Anakin’s hair, then sat beside him.</p><p>“I went to see Padme today,” he said, and Anakin immediately stiffened. “She wanted to know if we were in love with each other.”</p><p>“She WHAT?”</p><p>“I am in love with you, so she’s not wrong about that.” It was difficult to overcome his normal reticence, but not talking was no longer an option.</p><p>Anakin was staring at him in disbelief, a burgeoning joy swelling in their bond. Obi-Wan wanted to revel in the feelings, to take Anakin, right here on the couch...but he owed it to them all to keep going. </p><p>“And she told me you are married.”</p><p>Obi-Wan remained calm through the torrent of Anakin’s anger and protestations and fear as it tore through the room. He sent peace through their bond, whispered words of love against his ear. Finally he cast himself against Obi-Wan, weeping on his shoulder. </p><p>“What am I supposed to do?” he cried raggedly. </p><p>“You’re going to have to let go,” Obi-Wan said soothingly. “And only you will know the right path for you. I’ll help you through the whole thing, no matter what the outcome.” </p><p>He wondered if Anakin realized this was going to be the hardest thing he’d ever done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Padme is getting jealous. Obi-Wan too, but he's not so possessive. I'm having a hard time deciding which way to end this. Obikin or Obianidala?   My intent was Obikin but it's hard to discount Padme's importance to Anakin. If you have a preference let me know, otherwise we'll see where my brain decides to go. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin comes to a decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin was not his normal, brash self on this campaign, and it was more than just the absence of Master Obi-Wan. Ahsoka had never seen her master meditate so much in her life. He generally had trouble sitting still for traditional meditation, preferring moving meditation--if he bothered to meditate at all—but now he was pulling out his mat daily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unfortunate part was that he didn’t seem to be finding the balance he sought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another unfruitful effort on board the Resolute she asked him what he was looking for that left him so unsettled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answers,” he said grimly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head to the side and regarded him thoughtfully. “Perhaps you’re not asking the right questions,” she suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked at her in confusion a few times, as though she suddenly started speaking Ryl. Then his face cleared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, Snips? You might be onto something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hopeful bounce in his step when he left. She couldn’t say she didn’t know what had him so frazzled. She just wondered if he realized he already had all the answers he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex and Fives were sitting together in the mess hall eating when Rex noticed Fives eyeing up his remaining slices of meiloorun. With a smile, Rex put them on Fives’ plate, then got up. He had a meeting with his general in a few minutes and had to get going anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his general was suddenly standing right there beside him.  “Ready Rex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir!” Rex said, and followed him to the room that served as a private office for whoever needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was nice of you,” General Skywalker said pensively, as they walked through the halls of the Resolute.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?” Rex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you give your fruit to Fives. That was nice of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Rex scratched his head, perplexed.  “Well, of course I did. Meiloorun is his favorite, and he had to make a tough call yesterday during the battle. I thought he deserved a little something extra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the office, and Anakin gestured to a seat, then sat down himself. “So I see that Dogma has requested a transfer, and you’ve approved it.  I was wondering why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Permission to speak frankly, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always, Rex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he struggles sometimes with our unorthodox battle maneuvers. I think he’d be better suited to serve with someone more structured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” General Skywalker shifted in his seat.  “It was your idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir. I talked to him and he said he was thinking about it himself but afraid to mention it. Didn’t want to ruffle any feathers, so to speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an excellent soldier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is, and to be honest, I’ll miss him. It’s not about me and my feelings though. It’s about what’s best for the men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The general suddenly looked a million miles away.  Finally Rex said, “Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked and ran a hand through his hair.  “Sorry about that. You’re very wise, you know that Rex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so sir,” Rex said, embarrassed. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen you do yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Skywalker looked surprised. “Hmm. Is there anything else we need to discuss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dismissed then, Captain. Why don’t you go relax with your men, we won’t reach Coruscant for another standard day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex turned at the doorway to say something else, but General Skywalker was staring at nothing, clearly preoccupied, so Rex simply left. But as he went he wondered why the general didn’t seem to realize that he already had the qualities he admired in others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the Resolute arrived at Coruscant, Padme received a message from Anakin that he was home, and that he was on his way over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ordinarily that would have filled her with joy, but things had changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She greeted him at the landing platform, and they went inside. He hugged her tight, and kissed her passionately. But there was something different about it. She stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his feet, and drew a big breath. Then he looked up. “Yes,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was silence, each of them uncertain how to proceed. Finally Anakin spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to apologize.  I’ve hurt you, and I never wanted to.  I do love you, so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you love Obi-Wan too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin looked back at his feet.  “I do,” he mumbled. “But I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme sighed and drew herself up.  “Anakin, I love you as well.  But what are we doing here?  Our marriage is a secret--we never prioritized it over our careers, even though they’re incompatible. And now you’re in love with someone else too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin began pacing, clenching and unclenching his fists. “Obi-Wan said the same thing.  He said that I have to learn to let go. I--that’s hard. I don’t want to lose anyone. I can’t—I can’t even bear the thought. But...but if I don’t let go, I’m going to lose everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped in front of her and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make his chin stop trembling, trying to hold back tears. “A friend reminded me recently that a good leader considers the needs of those under his command, not just his own. I imagine a good spouse should do the same. Think of their partner, I mean, not just themselves. I don’t suppose I’m a model of either, but I am trying.” He took a shuddering breath. “Tell me Padme —what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips compressed.  “I want you to love me like you did on Naboo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t love only me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not okay with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin looked up at the ceiling a moment in a futile effort to compose himself, then looked at her. “I’m sorry.” Tears coursed down his cheeks, but it didn’t budge her resolve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I, Anakin.  So am I. You know Obi-Wan might not leave the Jedi.” She wiped away her own tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I can live with that. I might not like it, but I can live with it. And he knows I’ll always love both of you, and he accepts that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her one last pleading look, but she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she watched him slump down in his speeder before taking off, she wished she could be as understanding, as generous, as he and Obi-Wan seemed to be with each other. She wondered if they realized how lucky they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was lurking near the hangar, waiting to intercept Anakin when he returned. He had been sent to the Outer Rim before they’d really begun the work of helping Anakin learn to let go, and he was worried. Especially since he could feel Anakin’s distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the younger Jedi arrived, Obi-Wan debated hiding; what if Anakin wasn’t ready to talk? But Anakin sensed him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One look at Anakin’s red eyes and blotchy face, and Obi-Wan drew him quickly into the closest meditation room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spoke to Padme,” Obi-Wan said, holding Anakin as he wept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She wants--she can’t--I think we’re done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. You can probably mend fences with her, I’m sure--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin drew away from him.  “No.  No, it’s...it’s not...I feel sick.” He stopped for a moment to rub his temples, then he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked resolutely at the floor. “Ahsoka said something that helped me realize I was looking at this...situation the wrong way. It’s not just what I want. I had to think of others. I know you always tried to teach me that. Then it really hit home when I was watching how Rex treated his men.” He lifted his eyes and fixed his watery gaze on Obi-Wan. “So I asked Padme what she wanted, and she wanted things the way they were.  But, well, I was always in love with you, and I was never willing to leave the Jedi for her, was I. So I guess things weren’t what either of us thought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan drew him back into his arms, tucked his head against the crook of his neck, and rubbed his back. Finally he said, “I’m very proud of you, Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what, hurting everyone? For being selfish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, for being honest. And it seems to me that you’re being unselfish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin gulped a couple of times, and leaned against the wall, sinking down until his legs were outstretched face buried in the palms of his hands.  “Now what?” he asked, voice muffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you grieve. It’s hard when we lose someone important in our life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One step at a time, Anakin.  One step at a time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if Anakin realized how far he had truly come.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter and we’re done! </p><p>Thank you everyone who voted! Obikin it is. I’m sorry obianidala fans, the story isn’t long enough to create a believable relationship for the three of them. That takes some finessing that I didn’t leave myself room for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan figure things out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final chapter is entirely Anakin's POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin was keening high in the back of his throat, unable to speak even if he had wanted to.  He was getting fucked so hard, so good, and he’d waited for it so long, and he wanted to receive Obi-Wan’s hard, thick cock, to take it and keep on taking it, he didn’t ever want it to stop…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he was coming, untouched, all over the sheets, and it felt so good, so good, he didn’t ever want it to stop…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Obi-Wan was coming, deep inside him, filling him up, he was coming and coming and maybe it would never stop, he didn’t ever want it to stop…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But stop it eventually did, as all good things must. Coming down off his high, he dropped face first onto the bed, heedless of the mess he’d left.  He couldn’t stay up on his hands and knees anymore. This was their third go-round in as many hours, and he was getting a little sore and tired.  At least for the moment.  It was amazing how the Force helped buck him up to go again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had a lot of pent up lust, and desire, and then more lust that they needed to get out of their systems. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During his separation from Padme, Obi-Wan had refused to, as he put it, ‘take advantage of Anakin’ while he was in a vulnerable emotional state. Anakin kept trying to explain that he really wanted to be taken advantage of, again and again and again, but Obi-Wan was firm. (But not firm in a way that Anakin wanted.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, they learned to be emotionally intimate, discussing their feelings, their hopes, and their futures at length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin marveled at Obi-Wan’s patience, not for the first time and surely not for the last, even as he sometimes chafed at it too. Obi-Wan helped him navigate his complicated emotions over losing Padme, as well as the legal side of getting a divorce. He never once pushed Anakin to feel or be anything that he wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t realize how possessive he had been of Padme, how obsessed, until he was on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan didn’t go in for over-the-top romantic gestures, but he was steady and constant, and provided structure and boundaries that Padme wasn’t able to. But that took awhile to understand, much less appreciate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin stopped confiding in Palpatine when he and Padme broke up. Padme wouldn’t appreciate the chancellor knowing her private business, and he owed her at least that much. He also wasn’t about to tell him about Obi-Wan, Palpatine had been far too critical of him in the past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he knew he had Obi-Wan’s attention and his undivided love—even after Padme, even after confessing what he had done to the Sand People—he found he didn’t need the chancellor’s approval anymore anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when Palpatine told him that he was the Sith Lord they’d been looking for, Anakin immediately told Master Windu and then stayed put, as requested. Windu was initially arrested for the chancellor’s murder, but as more information became available about Palpatine’s plot, he was quickly released. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan, meanwhile, had vanquished Grievous on Utapau; when he returned to Coruscant and heard all about Palpatine and Windu, he headed straight for Anakin to make sure he was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they were done reassuring each other, Obi-Wan finally pounced. It was about time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, crawling up next to him. He reached out a hand and stroked his cheek and his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and kissed the inside of his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Anakin didn’t have to complete the sentence. Each knew what the other was thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About leaving? There’s not a doubt in my mind. You know I’ve always been willing to leave the Jedi for you. For us. Now that the war is over it’s time for us to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Anakin leaned over to kiss Obi-Wan he wondered if he could possibly realize how very much Anakin owed him. How very much Anakin loved him. How very much Anakin needed him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rolled him onto his back and climbed on top, chest to chest. As he hovered over Anakin he whispered, “Yes, I do realize.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end! I would apologize for the sappiness, except I'm not sorry. :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Ahsoka part is from the Clone Wars episode "Bounty Hunters".</p>
<p>This isn't going to be very long, maybe 2 or 3 chapters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>